The Loneliest Girl in the Universe
by Twelve13
Summary: Sadie Connors is a lonely girl in our universe who watches Doctor Who, when one night the Bad Wolf comes and sends her to the newly regenerated tenth Doctor telling her to protect him. Sadie struggles with the knowledge of the future, and tries to make things better without changing too much. NOT OC/Doctor
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is another one of the stories with a fan going into the Whoiverse and traveling with the Doctor and his companions and struggling to not change major events. I just couldn't help myself I felt that I needed to write this story. I've thought about what it would be like to travel with the Doctor but I assure you that this OC is NOT me!**

**Okay I don't own Doctor Who but I am seriously considering buying BBC when I older so I do. If I can ever make that much money. :)**

**This is my first Doctor Who fic so I hope I do okay!**

**And I begin...**

Fifteen year old Sadie Connors swiftly walked down the apartment building's hallway blinking back the tears that had been threatening to come out all day. She reached her apartment and with shaky hands tried to put the key into the keyhole. Once she had opened the door she walked inside the posh entryway and sank down against the now closed door and let out a sob.**  
**

She let the tears stream down her face, not worrying about anyone hearing her because Maria her 'nanny' only came around the apartment once a week on Sundays for dinner. And her parents had left their only child alone with an incompetent nanny, who decided that once Sadie was twelve that she could take care of herself and swanned off with her boyfriend only coming round once a week to drop off the groceries and have a quick dinner.

Her parents owned a huge corporation and were always traveling for business and once she was six they decided they were tired of raising Sadie and sent her and her 'nanny' to London to live. They stayed there for two years before her parents relocated them to Australia for another three years, then they were finally moved back to America, near Washington D.C..

Sadie had been living there for around four years. The last time she saw her parents was about three months after she had moved there. They had been stopping by for a conference and their flight had been delayed so they had an awkward lunch with their daughter.

Her parents probably didn't realize or if they did, they didn't care, but leaving her and and then moving her around had really left a mark on her. She had trust issues and that made her guarded and rude, not caring how she treated people when they bothered her. But it mostly made her lonely, she never made friends because she knew that they couldn't be perminate.

She was often bullied at school and today had one of the worse days. It was career day and lots of people's parents came in and talked about their jobs. Ashley Parker one of the 'popular' girls had made a remark about Sadie not have parents. _I'm so glad that I have such loving parents, unlike Sadie who's so odd that her parents abandoned her. I don't blame them though, I would of done the same thing._ This speech was followed by lots of high pitched giggles and Sadie then telling Ashley exactly where she and her parents and could go.

Sadie was a tough girl but after a while the insults piled up and she just couldn't take it anymore and she broke down.

Sadie wiped the tears off her face with her wrist. She was so lonely, so sad. In fact the only thing that the made her happy now was watching her favourite TV show, Doctor Who. It may seem silly to some people, but it really did help her and and make her happy. She could imagine herself there with the Doctor and his companions going on adventures. She was exhausted of the same mindless routine, it was driving her insane.

She really empathized with the Doctor, they were both so lonely and seemed to know that nothing is perminate.

Sadie pushed herself off the floor and walked towards the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, her pale white face blotchy and streaked with tears, her chestnut coloured eyes were red. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with water. Trying not to cry, she twisted her black slightly curly hair that went down to her waist up into a sloppy bun.

"I wish," she said her voice shaky, "I wish that I wasn't so lonely anymore, or at least have someone else to be lonely with. And that we could go on adventures like the Doctor and be happy..."

Sadie laughed out loud, "oh great! Now I'm talking to myself!"

She settle down on her bed and started watching Doctor Who, it was midnight by the time she decide to go to sleep. Another boring day tomorrow, she though to herself, I would die a hundred deaths just for my life to be interesting.

################################################## ####

Sadie looked around at the room she was in, if you could call it a room, it was more like a huge white space, like in those movie when you died.

She was puzzled when she saw Billie Piper as the Bad Wolf, with eyes glowing and everything, "do not be confused Sadie Connors, you are dreaming, but the dream is real. I am the Bad Wolf and I see all of time and space, even in parallel universes, and I have seen how lonely you are, just like my Doctor. And I know there will be a time when I cannot be there for my Doctor, so I will grant you your wish, and you will be there for my Doctor. You will never age, never die and never be injured or sick. You can change small things but in the end the result must be the same or near the same."

"But there are sometimes that the Doctor needs to be alone," Bad Wolf continued, "and others when you will need to travel through time and space but you cannot use the TARDIS. During this times call upon me in your mind and I will take you where you wish."

Sadie finally spoke up, "but what happens when I run out of episodes to go off of. I mean, the 50th anniversary is coming up and that's going to be huge."

"Bring your iPad with you and get the Doctor to sonic it, and you be able to access things from your universe. You will be able to get the new 'episodes' after the same amount of time has past for you as when they come out in your universe," Bad Wolf told her with a slight smile. "Now you need to get packed, I have used Time Lord science to make your backpack bigger on the inside so you can fit everything inside. Now you will have an hour before you go," Bad Wolf said and suddenly Sadie was back in her room.

She got up and it was like she was still in the dream, but at the same time not. She changed into a loose light pink cotton t-shirt, that went down to her upper thigh and complemented her skin tone, and then put black leggings with leather lace-up boots on. Sadie saw her backpack laying on her desk, it was one of those backpacks that was cutesy and stylish and could regularly hold a few things. It was a navy blue and pale pink pattern with reddish leather trim.

Sadie stuffed lots of her clothes and shoes in and a few pieces of jewelry. She then carefully placed her iPad and phone in her bag after adding a complex password to both machines so people couldn't see information from her world.

After she finished packing she looked at a clock and saw that there was five minutes left so she quickly put her hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed her bag. After awkwardly waiting for four more minutes Sadie felt funny and looked down to see her body glowing with huon particles and she started disappearing.

Then she heard, "Sadie Connors, the loneliest girl in the universe, protect my Doctor, my Doctor."

################################################## ####

**Okay, how was it? Please tell me I didn't muck it up. I want your guys' opinion where do you want her to end up? I was thinking beginning of the 2, 3, or 4 season. Tell me what you guys want.**

**-Kay Bye**


	2. Invading Christmas part 1

**Hi, thanks to everyone who reviewed or favourited or followed this story, I honestly was hoping for more but I understand that this story is only beginning.**

**Okay, I just want to clear something up. Sadie is not going to take the place of Rose or Martha or Donna or anyone. She is NOT going use her knowledge of what will happen right away and make herself the star, she will let the characters have their moments, but sometimes she will nudge them on their way. Sadie is also not the Bad Wolf. It's like the Bad Wolf employ****s Sadie to protect the Doctor and she also gets a company car, if you get the analogy.**

**I do not own Doctor Who or the lines from The Parting of the Ways and The Christmas Invasion.**

**And I begin...**

"Sadie Connors, the loneliest girl in the universe, protect my Doctor, my Doctor."

Sadie could feel herself dissolving as she traveled through time and space, it was tingly and warm, like she was sitting next to a fire. She suddenly found herself materializing inside the coral themed TARDIS. She was was standing behind the console and could hear people talking on the other side.

"Don't say that," she heard Rose Tyler say.

"Rose, before I go," Sadie heard the ninth regeneration of the Doctor say, "I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I." Sadie could feel tears pricking her eyes at the familiar speech, but then she remembered what was coming next.

Sadie ran around the console and pulled Rose closer to the TARDIS doors. "Rose you have to get back," she said tugging Rose's arm.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Rose demanded, but then was distracted by the rush of light and fire from the Doctor's regeneration. She gaped at him as he turned into what Sadie knew as David Tennant or the Doctor's tenth regeneration.

He looked up at Rose, "Hello. Okay." Rose just stared at him with her mouth open. The Doctor made a face and ran his tongue over his teeth, "Ooo, new teeth. That's weird." Rose just continued to look shell-shocked. "So, where was I?" he continued, "Oh, that's right. Barcelona," he said grinning at Rose.

"Wait," he said suddenly, spinning around and pointing his finger at Sadie, "who are you?"

"Sadie Connors," she said with a hint of nervousness, what if the Doctor threw her out like so many others had?

"Nice to meet you Sadie Connors," he said grinning, then a confused frown appeared on his face. "What are you doing on my spaceship?" he questioned her.

"On your TARDIS you mean," Sadie corrected, and she could help inwardly smiling at the confused look on their faces. "Well, I was sleeping when I had a dream that wasn't a dream, where someone who looked like her," she said pointing at Rose, "but glowing said that there was a man who is called the Doctor" she said point at him, "and told me about everything you and your companion Rose do," Sadie lied convincingly.

"She sent me to travel with you two and protect the Doctor if she couldn't," Sadie continued, twisting the truth. "She told me to pack, and then I started glow and ended up here," Sadie hoped they believed her and didn't ask anymore questions.

"Okay," the Doctor said, then turned back to Rose, "we need to get you home, Rose, Jackie's probably throwing a fit."

Rose stared at the Doctor. "Wait, so we're just gonna let her come with us?" she questioned.

"Well, you trust her, well, Bad Wolf trust her, so that's good enough for me," he said grinning at her. "Now Rose Tyler, let's get you home!" he said while smashing the TARDIS with a mallet. The trip was extremely bumpy and Rose and Sadie were being thrown against the walls while the Doctor had a death grip on the console. The TARDIS was slammed into the ground and everyone was thrown to the floor.

Sadie saw the Doctor stumble out of the TARDIS to go and greet Mickey and Jackie, who probably thought he was a drunk or a mad man they picked up. Not a mad man, at least not yet, Sadie smirked to herself.

Rose rushed out of the TARDIS, "what happened? Is he all right?" she said worried.

"I don't know. He just keeled over. Who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey sounded confused and just a little bit afraid that this man would take Rose away (which he would).

Rose looked down at the Doctor with a sad look, "that's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor." Jackie and Mickey both looked confused at this revelation.

Jackie spoke up, irritated, "what do you mean that's the Doctor? Doctor who?"

"Well, first off," Sadie began walking towards them, "it is the Doctor, so what's with all the questions, when he dies he regenerates into a new body," after seeing their questioning looks, she continued, "the Bad Wolf told me that. And second off," she said smiling to herself, "Doctor who? That is the question." They just stared at her like she was mad, "sorry, inside joke."

"Who are you then? Captain Jack? Did you change too?" Mickey said suspiciously and began looking at and around her warily.

Sadie scoffed, "uh, no, I'm Sadie Connors." She then told them what she had told the Doctor and Rose, about how she got there. "But we can chat later, I think we might need to take the Doctor in now," they all looked down at the unconscious Time Lord and started to haul him upstairs.

They got him into pajamas and into bed. Sadie walked past the bedroom and saw Jakie and Rose talking about the Doctor. "He has two hearts," Rose said.

"Don't be stupid," Jackie said not believing her.

"He has," Rose insisted.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie replied looking at the Doctor interested.

"Jackie!" Sadie said pretending to be scandalized, though it was actually one of her favourite lines from the episode.

Rose rolled her eyes at her mother, "leave him alone." They both walk out in to the hallway.

Sadie gathers her courage and starts to speak to Jackie, "is it all right if I stay here, till we leave, if not I can always find somewhere else I can stay..." Sadie nervously played with her hair.

Jackie looked at Sadie suspiously, "I have to think about it, you're even more strange then the Doctor. Are you an alien like him?"

"No, I'm human," Sadie said smiling slightly.

Jackie nodded pleased with and both the Tylers walked into the lounge and watched the television. Sadie followed them and lazily watched Harriet Jones as Jackie explained what had been going while Rose had been gone.

After a while Mickey and Rose decided to go shopping for Christmas. Sadie, not wanting to be attacked by Santa robots, decided to stay home with Jackie.

#########################################

Rose and Mickey left for shopping, and Sadie followed Jackie into the kitchen. "I can help you with dinner if that's okay with you," Sadie said trying to earn the respect of the older Tyler, "at home I made all of the meals."

Jackie looked shocked, "well that's not right having a youngin' make all the food." Then Jackie looked even more shocked, "what about your parents! That Bad Fox, or whatever, must have some nerve taking children from their parents. What will your parents think ?" she shouted angrily in the course of about three seconds.

Sadie replied in a voice that shook with hurt, "I haven't seen my parents in over three years." She blinked away tears of disgust for her parents.

Jackie obviously took her tears the wrong way. "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetheart, how did they die?" she asked sympathetically.

"They didn't," Sadie snapped. "They left me alone with a terrible nanny when I was six. They were rich you see, and they thought that since I wasn't perfect I couldn't fit in with their reputation. They'd visit me every few years, I always tried to be perfect for them; I got a black belt in karate, was the best in my class, learned French and Spanish, but it was never good enough for them, I finally got the memo: I wasn't wanted. Despite them never being around, they moved me around a bit. At every school the other children would always make fun of me; the girl who wasn't even good enough for her parents," tears were running down her face by now and Jackie had sat her down on the couch in the living room and put a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her. "Then when I was twelve even the lousy nanny abandoned me, and she was getting paid!" Sadie said hysterical. "She only came by once every week with a supply of food for me and I'd have to cook dinner for her! For her!" Sadie was sobbing by now and let Jackie wrap her in a hug.

Sadie straightened up and wiped the tears off her face, "so, no, my parents won't be worried."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Jackie said stroking her back, motherly. Sadie slithered out of her arms, embarrassed to be comforted by a complete stranger. She gave a weak smile and Jackie assured her that she would cook and Sadie excused herself to the bathroom.

##############################################

Sadie excused herself from the kitchen and walked over to the bathroom. Makeup and toothbrushes were covering the surface of the counter, and Sadie tried to steady herself on it. Before she hadn't had time to take it all in but now she let it all sink in. She laughed and shook her head, maybe I finally have gone insane and all of this was her imagination, she thought.

She wondered if everything else that the Bad Wolf was true; that she could travel through time and space, that she couldn't age, couldn't die, just like Jack. Jack, she thought, in Rose's timeline he had just been killed and brought back to life.

Sadie took a deep breath, time to test her ability to travel through time and space. Sadie closed her eyes and spoke in her mind, 'Bad Wolf, take to where Jack lands after the Game Station, thirty seconds before gets there.'

Sadie felt the tingly warm sensation for a few seconds. When it was gone she opened her eyes, she was in a dark, foul smelling ally. There was smog in the air from coal burning, the night was cold and the stars were blocked by clouds. She waited for Jack and eventually he arrived with a flash of light.

He got off of the ground and held out his hand and smiled, "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

Sadie laughed and shook her head, " you just got killed and brought back to life and you're still flirting. Only you, Jack."

He pulled out his gun, "how do you know that and who are you?" his tone suddenly serious.

"Jack," she said nervously, not quite yet reassured that she couldn't die, "Rose, she really wanted to save the Doctor so she looked into the heart of the TARDIS. She became a time goddess, the Bad Wolf, she destroyed the daleks and brought you back from the dead. But she also made you immortal," Sadie explained.

"But who are you? And how do you know all of this?" Jack said still suspicious, but lowering his gun slightly.

"The Bad Wolf sent to me to protect the Doctor, I, like you can't die. She knew that she wouldn't be able to always save him, and I know certain things that will... help the Doctor," Sadie fumbled with her words. "Jack, I know it's going to be hard these next few decades-" Sadie began.

"Decades?" Jack said angrily, still unsure whether to trust her or not, "when exactly are we?"

Sadie didn't flinch, she knew he just wanted to see Rose and the Doctor as soon as possible. Sadie looked at Jack with sad eyes, "I don't know exactly, somewhere in the 19th century, but don't worry you will see both the Doctor and Rose again, and probably me too. Hopefully."

Jack looked really confused and a little bit irritated, "if you traveled in time to get here, HOW do you NOT know when you are?" he yelled.

Sadie just looked down a little, "I just asked the Bad Wolf to take me where you landed," she continued to speak when she saw the look on his face, "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me, your timeline is very important and cannot be changed." Sadie reached into her backpack and after much searching pulled out a golden chain with a diamond pendant on the end. "Here," she said handing him the necklace, "it was my useless mother's, you can sell it to get money," at the mention of her mother her usually guarded eyes became full of menace and hatred. She stared at Jack almost daring him to ask about her mother.

Luckily Jack just gave her a flirty smile and thanked her.

"You'll see me again Captain Jack Harkness," she said smiling at him, "maybe I'll even visit before the century is up." She waved to him and then turned away and wished to be back in the bathrooms a minute after she left.

################################################## ###

**Sorry it took so long to update you think that being on vacation would give you more time but I'm busy as ever. I'll try to update as soon as can but I don't have a regular schedule. Please tell me what you think of Sadie, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Until the next time,**

**Twelve13**


End file.
